


You Are My Sunshine

by sylvia201603



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia201603/pseuds/sylvia201603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是我听Johnny Hurt的You are my sunshine时想到的短篇，最好配合此歌一起看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

“我讨厌你，布鲁斯！我讨厌你！”

“杰森……”

看着杰森怒气冲冲离开的背影，布鲁斯无奈地揉了揉自己的额头，无奈中带着些许笑意。

十六岁的杰森，最喜欢做的事情便是跟布鲁斯犟，也不知道是为了什么……

因为……

每一次这么做了之后的夜晚，杰森总会在睡觉前爬上布鲁斯的床，把自己塞到布鲁斯的怀中，倔强地不肯说一句话。

布鲁斯只有让步，抱着杰森，闷声偷笑：“杰森，很抱歉让你生气了，原谅我好吗？”

杰森总是会点点头，贴得更紧，碧绿的双眼直视布鲁斯：“不许再跟我吵架！”

闷闷又认真的声音让布鲁斯发笑，他只能忍着，认真地点点头：“好，都听你的。”一旦忍不住笑意，并且提醒杰森，每次都是他先吵起来的话，这一晚上他别想睡觉了，肯定又得吵起来。

倒不是布鲁斯害怕跟杰森吵架，而是他不忍心看着杰森第二天顶着黑眼圈去上学，完了回来还得出去夜巡。

杰森这才会乖乖地躺好，在布鲁斯的怀中睡去。

布鲁斯其实也提醒过杰森，他现在已经十六岁了，不是六岁，一起睡觉什么的……

不过每每杰森都答应的好好的，但是晚上依然摸索过来，布鲁斯不忍拒绝，也就只能接受了杰森这个小癖好。

然而今天，杰森多说了一句：“我……我找到我的母亲了……”

布鲁斯搂了搂杰森，没有说话，只听见杰森继续嘟囔了一声，要不是他俩靠得很近，而布鲁斯听力本来就好，他或许根本不会听见：“你能陪我一起去吗？”

杰森似乎有些害羞，把头埋在布鲁斯怀中，不肯抬头。

布鲁斯轻笑两声：“当然，杰森，当然。我不会离开你的。也不会让任何人将你带走……”

说着说着，布鲁斯的眼中流出泪水，心痛难以自抑。他低下头，再也看不见那个缩在他怀中的身影。

布鲁斯从床上坐了起来，双手抱着头，夹在膝盖前。

压抑的啜泣着，泪水滴在他的膝盖上打湿床单。

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away......


End file.
